


It felt magical

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: A kinkmeme fill for Sam/Gene Sam topping and Gene's a virgin.





	It felt magical

Gene had never known.

There were so many things he had never known, or had tried to never think about, to push down. Denial as a way of life, as a fear of life, as a fear of the things that set him on fire. Chosing not to think about a thing was the same as not knowing, wasn't it? Although his career made that thought process dangerous, made him too aware of the risks of willful ignorance and the unforeseen consequences of chosing not to see things, to the point where he literally could not turn off his awareness of crime, or potential crime. As it turned out, he wasn't able to limit that awareness to criminal activities. It made him more self-aware than most, including Mr. Samuel Tyler, expected him to be, although he could still try not to think about the things that bothered him, riled him, made him twitch.

He had never known what it would feel like to have someone touching his jacksie.

It felt magical.

During the moments in which he was able to stop thinking the word "jacksie" and "finger" and "queer" he felt more open than he ever had in his life, more floaty and present and alive. In those moments he sucked in air and huffed it out, trying not to moan, trying to just be present, on hands and knees, naked and vulnerable and trying to stay that way. To his surprise that area was profoundly sensitive. Sam's finger slipped around, probing deeper and then withdrawing to stretch with a gentle pull, and Gene absorbed the sensations, eyes closed and legs quivering. God, it was so sensitive.

"Is it supposed to--be like this?" he asked, damning himself for the quaver in his voice, for revealing anything more, for wanting this and not wanting Sam to stop.

"What do you mean?" Sam's finger slowed.

"Christ, don't--please, keep on--"

"All right." Sam was too amused. Gene burned with embarassment, with wanting to stop this right now, punch Sam hard, pull on his trousers and stomp out the door, but Sam's fingertips rolled against him and then he was--god, that had to be two fingers, now--and Sam didn't have to be told to go slow.

"Christ!" He fisted his hands in Sam's sheets, pressed his forehead against his knuckles and choked on the pleasure. The pressure, the way it filled him, the heat of Sam's still-clothed body so close to him, and now something else, as Sam slid deeper than before and seemed to twist his hand-- "Oh, holy mother of--"

"I got it, then?"

"I'm--nnngh--going to--fuck--throttle you, skinny bastard--"

"Shhh. Relax." Sam's free hand stroked the small of Gene's back, kneaded his buttock, while his two fingers worked in again, sending a dazzling spike of pleasure through every nerve-ending. "It's OK, Gene. I'm not going to stop."

Gene panted into the blankets. It was--he had wanted Sam's cock, but this, this. This was more than he had bargained on. He rocked back against Sam's fingers, pressing them deeper. Sam obliged, and on the next thrust he worked in a third, every bit as slow as necessary. Sam's breath was coming faster, too, and when Gene dared a glance back at him he could see the shape of Sam's prick in his trousers. That sent another jab of desire straight to the pit of Gene's stomach, that and the dreamy look on Sam's face--half lost, soft mouth hanging open.

"Bloody hell, S-sam, would you--would you fuck me?" He hadn't meant to beg like that; it was only Sam's expression that gave him the courage.

Sam's gaze focused. He didn't grin, which might have made Gene pull away and punch him after all, but closed his eyes as he pulled out and fumbled his trousers open fast and eager as a teenager. Gene turned away before he could see Sam's cock; didn't want to scare himself off after all, but when it pressed against him it wasn't scary at all but something he wanted desperately.

And fuck, it filled him. Slowly--until he pushed back, made Sam gasp, Sam's hands on Gene's hips, and they had a rhythm all at once, gasps and groans and the wet noises of sex. The depth of penetration made Gene throb right away, and it was only three or four strokes until he yelled--fuck the thin walls, fuck 'em--exploding, clenching, shooting. Sam thrust harder another five times and choked out, "God, Gene--it--"

It was nothing he had ever known.


End file.
